1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable mirrors and, more particularly, to a mirror and harness combination capable of being affixed safely to an automobile headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many types and methods of mounting a mirror are known. Further, many of these types and methods have been associated with automobiles.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,576,898 Sheri J. Rubin Nov. 19, 1996 5,361,169 Jerry L. Deal Nov. 1, 1994 5,285,321 Patricia Nolan-Brown Feb. 8, 1994 4,951,910 William B. March Aug. 28, 1990 4,902,118 Sherryll Harris Feb. 20, 1990 4,809,137 Kiyoshi Yamada Feb. 28, 1989
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,576, 898, an optical system for viewing the rear seat of a vehicle. Although mountable in the rear passenger compartment of a vehicle, such a device as disclosed would not function very affectively for use by the rear passenger's themselves in that the mounting mechanism includes overhead tracks.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,321, a device for observing an infant in a rear seat that again requires overhead attachment.
Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,118, an infant observation mirror for car travel is disclosed specifically adapted to attached to a rear seat and face forward.
While mirrors and affixments therefore are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over these and other related art. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which can secure a vanity mirror for a rear passenger in a useful, safe, secure, and portable manner.